Ours en peluche (Fallout 4/76)
(Propre) }} L'Ours en peluche est un objet bric-à-brac dans Fallout 4 et Fallout 76. Caractéristiques L'Ours en peluche est un jouet pour enfants dont la forme représente un ourson. Ses composants doux et rembourrés permettent un très bon confort de jeu. Les Ours en peluche peuvent être trouvés en abondance dans les Terres Désolées, et dans une large gamme de tailles et de formes. Artisanat L'Ours en peluche peut être recyclé en plusieurs composants d'artisanat individuels utilisés pour l'artisanat. Emplacements Fallout 4 * A fixed unique clean variant can be found in Vault 81 in a box before one of the beds in the northeast bedroom. * Eight can be found in Fraternal Post 115. * Seven, including one small teddy bear, can be found on the bus in the west side of Mass Pike Tunnel. * Six can be found at Trinity Church/Trinity Plaza, four are down stairs in the children area and the other two at the top on the right side of the building, behind an Expert locked door. * Three can be found in the East Boston Preparatory School. Two having fun in a locker and one on a desk behind a chained door which can be accessed from the second floor by falling to the first floor through a hole in the room above it, then continuing through the hole in the wall of the room to find the bear. * Two can be found in a cardboard box that is similar to the one at Fort Strong with a bottle of rum found west of Suffolk County charter school and Murkwater construction site in an unmarked, destroyed house guarded by yao guai. * Two bears are having 'fun' in the Beantown Brewery, surrounded by empty beer bottles. * Two teddy bears are playing checkers in The Shamrock Taphouse. * Two bears are kissing inside a refrigerator in the Med-Tek Research facility. They are lying on the 2nd shelf, surrounded by various empty alcohol bottles. * One can be found behind a staircase, cooking a fish with wine, in Saugus Ironworks. * One can be found in Back Street Apparel. It is sitting on a toilet while wearing eyeglasses and reading a newspaper. * One can be found in the Super Duper Mart in Lexington. It is sitting under a waste basket with a chair on top of it while wearing a pair of handcuffs. * One is found in USAF Satellite Station Olivia next to an ammo box sporting an Army helmet and a cigar (mimicking General George Patton). * One can be found sitting in a cardboard box boat with a bottle of rum in the sea behind Fort Strong. The box has what appears to be a rudder attached to it. It is in the water at the base of the bluff below the cannonade at the southern tip of the peninsula. * One can be found wearing a captain's hat and riding a Giddyup Buttercup at Warwick Homestead hiding behind the building. It's next to the life preserver. * One can be found sitting in a chair opposite the hospital director's desk in the Medford Memorial Hospital. It's sitting behind an empty glass, as if he was a visitor. * One can be found inside an open yellow crate, playing checkers against a skeleton at Irish Pride Industries shipyard. * A large one wearing a hat can be found "driving" a broken bus across the bridge southeast of WRVR broadcast station. It shrinks in inventory, although, being outside it may be carried. * One can be found in the Boston mayoral shelter sitting in a tiny wheelchair holding a baby rattle. * In Fort Hagen satellite array, a larger teddy bear is seen reading a book to a smaller bear inside a crate made up to look like a child's bedroom, complete with a picture of a dog on the wall. * Six can be found in the dressing room in King Cola's Court in Nuka-World. One bear is brushing another bear's fur, one is sleeping, another is reading and the last two bears are playing checkers. Fallout 76 * Eleven assorted teddy bears can be found on the upper area in a small destroyed unmarked building northeast of Knife Edge. Notes * Dogmeat will occasionally play with a teddy bear while idling or if one is given to him. Gallery Vault_81_Clean_teddy_bear.jpg|Unique clean teddy bear in Vault 81 Back Street Apparel TB.jpg|Teddy bear at Back Street Apparel FO4 Teddy Beantown Brewery.png|Teddy bears having 'fun' at the Beantown Brewery FO4 Teddy bear Four Leaf fishpacking plant.png|Four Leaf fishpacking plant Irish pride Tedy bear.jpg|Teddy bear playing checkers with a skeleton at the Irish Pride Industries shipyard Mass Pike Tunnel Teddy bears.jpg|A teddy bear sits in the driver's seat while another performs surgery in the back in the Mass Pike Tunnels Mass Pike Tunnel Teddy bear welcome.jpg|A group of teddy bears welcoming the Sole Survivor to the Mass Pike Tunnels Mass_Pike_Tunnel_-_Teddy_Bears_Surgery.png|An overview of the teddy bear surgery in the Mass Pike Tunnels MedTek Research TB.jpg|Teddy bears in Med-Tek Research FO4 Shamrock teddies.jpg|Teddy bears playing checkers in the Shamrock Taphouse Teddy doing 210 years hard time.jpg|Found in the Super Duper Mart, this teddy is cuffed and held prisoner in a trash can FO4_TeddyBear_Warwick.jpg|Teddy bear at Warwick homestead Fort_Hagen_array_teddy.png|Teddy bear in Fort Hagen satellite array Fo4 Teddy bear knife ritual.png|Teddy bear with three stabbed toy souvenirs at the Kiddie Kingdom Teddy bear Nuka-World power plant.jpg|Teddy bear and skeleton hidden in a pipe on top of the Nuka-World power plant de:Teddybär (Fallout 4) en:Teddy bear (Fallout 4) ru:Плюшевый мишка (Fallout 4) uk:Плюшевий ведмедик (Fallout 4) Catégorie:Objets bric-à-brac de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Objets bric-à-brac de Fallout 76